Fanfic: Winx Club Fanon Magic Wings/Book 1: Friendly Fairies
Chapter 1: An Amazing Fairy School " The Alfea Collage for Fairies! I can't wait to see inside!" a blonde-haired girl grabbed her bags excitedly as she rushed through the gates of The Alfea Collage for Fairies. " Come on, Gabby! I thought you were'' very'' excited!". A orange-haired girl groaned and trotted faster. " Kaycee! It's just...just...Mom told me about the lessons! They were very tiring!". The blonde sighed. " Who cares? They start tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning!". The orange-haired girl nearly screamed. " 8:00 IN THE MORNING?!". The blonde nearly jumped. " Gabby! Don't you know that's rude? You're the princess of Domino! I nearly jumped outta my skin! HURRY UP!". " You did the same thing, Kaycee! OK, I'll hurry it up!". Once the two girls reached the entrance of Alfea, they saw a brown-haired adult holding a clipboard and a pen. "Next!", Grizelda called. " Who are you?". " I'm Kaycee from Solaria, and this is Gabrielle from Domino. Our mothers made sure we're on the list, they were at Alfea before us. We are on the list.", said Kaycee. " Believe us!". " If you are the daughters of Bloom and Stella, I might not need to check, but I always have to with every student...Kaycee and Gabrielle, in you go and welcome to Alfea!". Grizelda fixed her glasses as Kaycee and Gabrielle walked by into Alfea. " I think she's Grizelda, Queen of Detension. Do you think, Kaycee?" Gabrielle whispered to Kaycee as the girls stepped into Alfea. Kaycee brushed her hair back. " Yes, I think." Once Gabrielle and Kaycee were in Alfea, they heard: " Hello, Alfea Students! Come by and I'll tell you where your dorm room is! Classes start tomorrow at 8:00 sharp!". It was Ms. Faragonda. Kaycee and Gabrielle were near the front. Ms. Faragonda told the girls in the front where their dorm was. " Kaycee and Gabrielle, daughters of Stella and Bloom, is it? Your dorm is the 4th room in the 3rd floor. Welcome to Alfea, girls!". Gabrielle and Kaycee were in their dorm room. " We're sharing a room! Hurrah!" said Kaycee. A girl with blackish-blue hair walked into the room, carrying a flute. " Hey. Are you two some of my roommates?". Kaycee waved. " Hi. Yes, I'm Stella's daughter!". Gabrielle stepped to the girl. " I'm Bloom's daughter!". The girl with the flute shaked her head. " That's funny. Bloom and Stella were my Mom's friends. I'm Melodia from Melody. I was named after Melody, y'know. Nice to meet you!". A light-blonde-haired girl stepped into the room. " Hi. I'm Rachel. ROSE! OUR ROOMMATES ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!". A honey-brown haired girl frowned. " Rachel, don't you know I got a fright! Oh, hola!". Kaycee looked confused. " Hola? Are you Spanish?". Rachel nodded. " Yes. I knew Rose for a little while before Alfea. Look! Here she comes! Gemma, meet Gabrielle and Kaycee, daughters of Bloom of Domino and Stella of Solaria!". The girl, named Gemma, didn't take much notice. " Melodia! Do you have my ribbon?!". Melodia gasped. " I need it for my concert next month!". " You won't need until way ''later, then! You can have the day before next month!" said Gemma. " Oh, hi! I'm Gemma! Sorry about that. It's just Melodia won't give me my ribbon!!!". " What places are you from?" asked Gabrielle. No-one, except Kaycee, took no notice. They were trying to fix the ribbon problem. Kaycee sighed. " Look on the door." Gabrielle looked at the door. " Princess Gabrielle of Domino, Princess Kaycee of Solaria, Princess Melodia of Melody, Princess Rachel of Iceland, Rose, Princess Gemma of Gymnastics-world." Gabrielle read. Kaycee looked excited. " WHY DON'T WE GO FOR PIZZA IN MAGIX CITY!!!!!!!!" Kaycee said loudly. Rachel looked out the circle. " Pizza? Count me in!". Rachel joined Gabrielle and Kaycee. " PIZZA!" Gabrielle shouted. All the girls looked out the circle. " Pizza, Pizza, Pizza, Pizza, Pizza!!!!" they begged. " OK, OK! Let's go on the bus!" Gabrielle said. All the girls went outside Alfea, went on the bus, and talked about about them, their life, their powers, and more things about them. Rachel said she was from Iceland. " I've heard of that place on Earth." Gabrielle said. Rose said that her power was nature, like her mother, Flora. Gemma's powers was gymnastics and Rachel's powers were ice. Gabrielle's phone rang. " Oh, hi...Mom! It's great at Alfea! I'm sharing a room with Kaycee and I met Rachel, Rose, Melodia and Gemma!". Bloom said, " That's nice to hear. I want to talk with Ms. Faragonda to help you earn you're Winx form! Bye!". Gabrielle sighed. " But...Mom! Wait! Tell me more! Och, it's not working! She hung up!". Rose looked curious. " Who?". " None of ''your ''bees-wax!" Rachel snapped. Rose looked angry. " That's not nice!". Rose was sitting next to Rachel, then moved next to Kaycee. " Kaycee, you're nicer than Rachel!". Gabrielle looked outside. " We've missed our stop!". Kaycee heard this and ran to the bus driver. " Mr. Bus-driver-man! Me and my friends missed our stop! Can we go off the bus NOW? I'll give you a golden penny from Solaria!". The bus driver looked puzzled. " Solaria? Are you its Princess?". Kaycee looked angry. " Never mind about that! JUST GET US OFF, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!". The girl got off the bus, looking glum. " I can't believe I don't have my Winx form yet!" Gabrielle sighed. " I could have senced the smell of pizzas!". Rachel laughed. " You don't even have your Winx form yet? That's a cracker!". Kaycee looked angry. " BE QUIET, Rachel! If you don't zip your mouth up I'll tell Ms.F!". Once the girls were at the pizza cafe, they started their pizza. After Gabrielle ate 4 bits, she asked, " Can I go outside?". The girls said yes. As Gabrielle went out, she bumped into a witch. " Beat it, pixie. Your messing with the wrong witch!". Gabrielle looked surprised. " Witch?". Two other witches came up to her. " Witches, to be exact!". The first girl looked happy. " Let's get rid of her! OK, ''pixie. I'm Iceicle, this is Storm, and this is...Tighting!". " Tighting? What is this?" Gabrielle said, scared. Tighting said, " I think we should get her and fight her!". Iceicle looked happy. " Tighting, you'll be perfect ''for that. You can trip her up. This is going to be great! Revenge when we first meet her!". Iceicle, Storm and Tighting dragged her across the road. " HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Gabrielle shouted. " HELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!". Back at the pizza place... " Where's Gabby?" asked Rose. " I don't know...but she is in danger!" Kaycee said, her voice shaking. Gemma came back. " Looked in the toilets, looked in the restroom, and I even asked the man at the counter if I can look in the kitchen, but ''no sign of Gab!". Melodia gave Kaycee a brave look. " I say we go get her!". The girls rushed outside, and shouted, " MAGIC WINX!!!!". At the battle... " Ice Crystal!" Iceicle shouted. Gabrielle looked scared. " I-I-I'm a fairy! Fire Ball!". Iceicle's spell melted. " I did it!" Gabrielle said. Tighting smiled. " Take this! Rope Trip! If you think you can cast a spell, that's the only one you got!". Storm growled. " Lightning Trap!". Gabrielle climbed to her feet. " I'm going to brave! Fire Ball!". Iceicle smiled. " This is going to make you go right off your feet! Ice Shoot!". Suddenly a light ball flew over to Iceicle's spell. " Gabby!" Kaycee shouted. Gabrielle looked happy. " Kaycee!". " Cage of Ropes!". Suddenly, ropes wrapped around Gabrielle, making her unconscious. Kaycee looked angry. " You nearly choked her! Light Attack!". The witches disappeared. " We better get out of here!" The witches voices echoed. Gabrielle was set free. " Thanks, Kaycee!" Gabrielle said, giving Kaycee a hug. Kaycee smiled. " What are friends for?". Chapter 2: The Winx Talk The next day, classes started. Rose's alarm rung. " 7:00! An hour before classes! Hurry up, guys!". Rachel went to Rose's dormroom, frowning in her pyjamas. " Rose! I'm very tired. It's an hour until classes. Could you follow the rule at once?" Rachel started. " My rule: Wake up half an hour before classes. Plus, we are not guys. We are gals!" Rose sighed. " Not on my watch!". Suddenly Grizelda came through Rose's dorm, and peeped her head in Gabrielle's dorm. " Miss Gabrielle, Ms. Faragonda wants you in her office in 10 minutes. Sorry for interupting your slumber!". Kaycee put her head up from her bed. " That was weird. Grizelda...was talking to me in my sleep! And I was called Miss Gabrielle!". Rachel rolled her eyes. " That's because Grizelda was talking to Gabrielle, silly! She called you Miss- ". Kaycee looked annoyed. " I know, I know! Gabrielle! I knew her all my life! I've heard Gabrielle all my life! By far I know was called that-". Gabrielle said, " I better get ready for my visit!" to interupt the arguement. Gabrielle put on a blue and pink stripey tank-top, pink miniskirt, a crystal necklace and blue high-heels. She pinned her hair in a bun and put a blue leather watch on. Gabrielle left 2 minutes before the meeting. " I know Mom showed me a map of Alfea 3 years ago, when I was 16. OK, Faragonda's office. Ah-hah! Here it is!". Gabrielle saw Ms.Faragonda in her chair and...her mom, Bloom, was right next to her! " Hi, Sweetie!" Bloom smiled. Ms. Faragonda smiled and said, " Your mother, Bloom, has came here to help me explain how to earn Winx, the standard fairy form for freshmans!". Gabrielle looked surprised. " I-I would love to earn Winx! My friends, including Kaycee, had earned Winx when they were 13, as I hear from them!". Ms. Faragonda leaned back in her chair. " Bloom earned her Winx by being brave as she was fighting the Trix, the bosses of Evilix, including Iceicle, Storm and Tightning!". Gabrielle knew she had to tell her Mom about Evilix. " Mom, Ms. F, Last night in Magix City, Evilix attacked me!". Bloom smiled. " Don't worry, dear. The Trix attacked me in Magix City, like you!". Gabrielle looked surprised. " Really? Why didn't you warn me?". " Sorry, dear Gabrielle. It's just...you were off on the horse carrige so early, so by the time I said good-bye, you were off! When you rushed away, Me and your father, Sky, chased you so I could warn you, but you were away!". " Sorry, Mother. I was just so excited!" Gabrielle said, giving Bloom a hug. " OK, stop with the hugging and let's talk about Winx. Some students earned it by doing something in the simulator. Do it by believing in yourself or something else!" Ms. Faragonda said. Bloom said, " There are lots of different ways to earn Winx. You can earn it like me or anyone else!". Gabrielle looked at her watch. " Gotta go! I'll tell you when I get my Winx, Mom! Love you lots!". Bloom said, " You too!". Gabrielle walked into her dorm room, and, to her surprise, Kaycee was reading a book. " How did it go?" Kaycee asked, seeing Gabrielle for the first time. " Erm...fine." Gabrielle said, tired. She walked into Rachel and Melodia's dorm. " Was it good?" Rachel asked. Gabrielle looked surprised. " That's the first time you've asked a nice question, Rachel. Yeah, it was good! I saw my Mom!". Melodia dropped her flute. " Bloom? In Alfea? Oh, Wow!". Rachel rolled her eyes, just like in the morning. " You wouldn't get her autograph, Melodia. I'm getting a headache!". Gabrielle walked into Rose and Gemma's dorm. " Was it nice to see Bloom?" Rose asked. " How did you know?" Gabrielle giggled. Rose decided to tell Gabrielle that she was eavesdropping. " OK, Gabby, I heard you say that you saw Bloom to Rachel and Melodia. Sorry for eavesdropping!". Rachel suddenly said, " MELODIA!!!! YOU BROKE MY CRYSTAL NECKLACE! THAT'S IT!!". All the girls looked in Rachel's dorm. Rachel stomped on Melodia's flute. Melodia burst into tears. " Rachel! You're so mean!". Chapter 3: Exciting Announcement! Livy flew into the girls' dorm. " Ms. Faragonda wants School in the hall!". Melodia was still sobbing, and when Rachel walked next to them, the girls' moved away. Melodia moved faster than everyone. Once the girls' were in the hall, Ms. Faragonda said, " Students, students, quiet down! There is going to be a formal and the Specialists are invited!". All the Alfea girls squealed and chattered to each other. " I hope I see him, or even better, dance with him! His name is Jason!" Gabrielle said. Rose looked curious. " Who's Jason?". Kaycee said, " Jason is my brother and Gabrielle's crush!". Gabrielle looked annoyed. " I have ears, y'know! I can hear you!". Kaycee looked likeshe was hurt. " Sorry!" she grumbled. " I'm just a lover of gossip!". " I'll say!" Rachel said. " Your words always slip out!". Gabrielle said, " Rachel is really mean! Just ignore her! Ice fairies are total enemies of fire and sun fairies!". Rachel frowned. " Hey! Enemies? No way!". " So why are you mean and selfish to ''all ''of us?" Melodia butted in. " Enough with the arguements, already!! This is not a funny movie! This is a school for fairies and the headmistress is doing the next announcment NOW!!!" Kaycee suddenly said. "And, no love potions or spells, please!" Ms. Faragonda said. "Fairies do not upset others and if you try to use a spell or potion you will have extra homework!" Rachel tutted quietly and whispered, "Strict, huh?" Gabrielle ignored her. "Oh, that's a big bummer!" she whispered to Kaycee. "I totally wanna dance with Jason!" Kaycee nodded. "I know! You are so crazy for him!" All the girls went back to their dorms. "I've gotta at least start a relationship a tiny bit!" said Gabrielle, annoyed. "It's time for dresses!" exclaimed Kaycee. Everyone went to their wardrobes. "Oh, bummer, bummer, bummer! I don't have a dress! My princess dress will NOT do!" "It's time to go shopping!" said Kaycee. "But it's 30 minutes till class, Kaycee!" said Rose. "That's plenty of time! I have a perfect sence of fashion! I could pick a perfect dress for Gabby in a minute!" replied Kaycee. "Yes, Kaycee..." said Rose, rubbing her head. "On the bus timetable..." started Melodia. "You have a BUS TIMETABLE?!" snorted Rachel. "Be quiet, Rachel! So, as I was saying, a bus comes in...3 MINUTES!" Kaycee put on lip-gloss and went out. Gabby, Melodia and Rose ran too, but Rachel lagged behind. Kaycee was tapping the window. Rachel got really annoyed. "Stop that and just SHUT UP!" snapped Rachel. Kaycee rolled her eyes, not surprised at all. The bus stopped. Kaycee didn't have a seatbelt on and her face went right into Rachel's knee. Kaycee heard Rachel muttering, "I wish there was a pie on my knee! Hee hee hee!" Kaycee very nearly put up her hand and slapped Rachel's face. Instead, she stood up and went, "HA HA HA!" in Rachel's face. Rachel looked shocked, which was unusual. Gabrielle patted Kaycee's back and whispered, "Well done!" in her ear. Rachel scowled. "Shut up, you stupid red-head! Nobody likes you, so just SHUT UP!!!" Kaycee yawned, while Gabby just stuck her tongue out . They both hurried away, while Rachel staggered out, pushing Rose, Gemma and Melodia out the way. "Hey!" they all said. Melodia looked upset, because she was sick of Rachel's 'bullying' as she called it. Rose was confused - one minute Rachel was her friend, then the next she was talking to her like someone from the street and pushing her. Gemma wanted to do somersalts all over her, which was quite unusual. "I want to karate chop her!" growled Gemma. "I could do karate, you know!" Rachel actually knowed how to do boxing, and if all of her 'frenemies' were irritating her, she painfully wanted to use them as a punch bag that falls down. She would punch really hard, especially if the punch bag was Melodia. Chapter 4: No Shopping and More Transforming! When Kaycee saw Melodia looking miserable, she playfully punched Melodia's arm. Melodia seemed on full alert. "You don't need to comfort me!" she snapped, angry. Melodia ran away, but then a car smacked her and she fell down on the road. Gabrielle screamed. "Oh my stars, Melodia! Look, she's fell down!" yelled Gabby. Even Rachel was white with fright. Several cars were coming and Gabrielle ran speedily on the road. "STOP!!!" shrieked Gabby. She picked up Melodia with ease, but limped over to the road. She put Melodia down. Then there was a flash of light. Gabby knew what was happening. SHE GOT MAGIC WINX!!! After transforming, she punched the air. "Yeah! Go me!" she shouted. Kaycee and Gemma picked her up. "We can all fight the Evilix!" exclaimed Rose. Kaycee cheered. "Good ol' Gabs!" Melodia got up, looking confused. She was awake, which made everyone even happier! Melodia looked at her friends. "What happened...? Oh, GABBY! Your Winx!" Melodia said. Then she fell. Rose pulled her up. "Ouch!" groaned Melodia. Rose thought for a moment. "You have broken your arm. Oh no, we have to go! Home...to Alfea." Melodia came out the infirmany 15 minutes later. "I can still go to lessons! I play and write with both my hand, but I manage better with my right. I broke my left - Rose pulled my left arm, didn't you see?" "What if you need both hands?" asked Kaycee. "Well, I can always have help, can't I?" replied Melodia, cheerfully. Gabrielle checked her watch. "OH NO!" she groaned. "With all this mess of Melodia breaking her left arm and me getting Magic Winx, all the mess about class slipped out of our minds! We're late!" Chapter 5: Gabby Gets Hurt All the friends got to class. The professer wasn't normal. She was tall and slim, with brown hair and a sophisticated red flowery dress. "Hello. I am Professer Piano. You are late!" she said. She had a strangely deep and stern voice. "I am sorry..." Gabrielle began, then Professer Piano spotted Melodia. She looked horrified. "What happened?" asked Professer Piano in alarm. "You see, Melodia broke her arm and...we were late..." apologized Gabrielle. Professer Piano accepted their apology and told them to sit down. "We are making potions. Do not ask me about Professer Potion or whatever his name is. Sit down." Gabrielle accidently knocked over a potion, and it poured over her arm. "OW!!!!!!!!" screamed Gabby. "WHAT?" asked the Professer. "Oh my stars, your arm! It's all burned!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Gabrielle